


addicted (to you)

by No_onecares



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), Posie - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, F/F, High School, Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22948057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_onecares/pseuds/No_onecares
Summary: Have you ever been in the deep dark hole of depression?Have you ever been addicted to drugs?Josie has always been the perfect daughter, sister, student, and friend. She has dealt with depression most of her life but has never told anyone about it. Finally deciding to be herself, making her own choices that could be either good or bad. Her friends and family watch her go down a very dark path, They watch as she destroys her own life.Have you ever fallen in love with a drug addict?Penelope hasn't and doesn't plan to when she moves to New York but things don't always go as planned. Who would have thought that she was going to meet the most messed up girl she has ever met. When she moves to New York and makes new friendships, she learns about Josie Saltzman from her new friends. She watches as Josie struggles in life, not knowing as time passes she will eventually fall in love with her.This is a messed up love story
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/ Josie Saltzman
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	1. Josie's Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic I have ever written so please try to be nice. This story is about drug addiction so please be aware that it will be very descriptive (or at least I'll try to make it) the story is also about depression.

Josie was the perfect daughter that parents wish they had. She was the straight A student, the child that always obeyed her parents, the friendliest person you ever met, the one who never broke the rules. When Josie was seven years old, she noticed that Lizzie always got her parents attention. Her mother Caroline paid more attention to Josie than Alaric did but that changed when Caroline and Alaric got divorced. After getting divorced Caroline and Alaric were arguing about the kids, Caroline wanted shared custody of Josie and Lizzie while Alaric wanted to have full custody of Josie and Lizzie. The problem was that Caroline was moving to Belgium, after telling Alaric that they should all just move to Belgium, he refused to and decided that the custody of the children should be decided in court by a judge. Caroline tried to reason with Alaric, She tried to convince him about them moving to Belgium even if they were divorced she couldn’t bare being away from her children ( _which Alaric kept reminding her that she was just their surrogate mother)_ when she realized that Alaric wasn’t going to back down on gaining full custody of the twins, she also fought for them. She really tried, she did everything she could to get full custody of the twins but at the end of the day the judge decided to give full custody to Alaric. The last time Josie saw her mom was when she was eight years old, Alaric decided to drive Caroline to the airport with the girls. When Caroline was about to board the airplane, she said one final goodbye to the girls. Josie was a crying mess, she was holding on to her mom for dear life, not wanting to let her go, Caroline was also crying. Caroline promised to call the girls everyday and she did, until she got a job and became very busy. She started to call less, now she called whenever she could which was _rare_ , whenever she would call she would apologize to the girls for not having enough time to call them.

Alaric told the girls that it’s probably for the best that Caroline doesn’t call them that often because that’ll just make them miss her more, that she has her own life and that they have to move on with their own life without her. Alaric was always good at controlling things, guilt tripping people ( _mostly Josie_ ) and being a shit of a father. Josie wonders how the _hell_ did her father end up having full custody of her and Lizzie when it should’ve been her mother. At least Caroline paid attention to Josie not just at Lizzie, even if Lizzie got more attention than her she was still happy that her mom gave her at least some attention. Unfortunately the same can’t be said for Alaric, she felt like he didn’t even give a _damn_ about her. He was good at controlling her, guilt tripping her, and ignoring her. He would ask Lizzie how her day was but never Josie. He would always be there for Lizzie, he believed that Josie was strong enough to handle her own problems by herself. So when Josie was having a hard time in life she found herself just dealing with it alone, with no one by her side. That’s why she missed her mom _so much_ , if her mom was still here she would’ve been there for Josie. She wanted the attention Lizzie had and still has, ever since they were little. When Josie turned nine years old she decided to become the perfect daughter, maybe that way her father would notice her instead of just Lizzie. She got good grades in school which was getting A’s in every class, obeying her father’s order’s, never breaking any rules. Even after all her hard work her father still paid no attention, maybe he had expected her not to need him. As time passed it still stayed the same, she was trying to be good enough for her father to notice her. Maybe not just her father but for everyone, she felt like if she wasn’t worth her father’s time then she wasn't worth anyone else’s time. She wasn’t good enough for anyone, she just faked being someone who she wasn’t…. Maybe she deserved to be _alone_.

She’s seventeen years old now still being the perfect daughter but she’s tired of it. She’s becoming a little bit distant from her friends but not enough for them to notice. She started hanging out with bad influences, she chose to become their friends. She knows what she’s doing, She’s finally being who she is, making her own choices. She’s done playing nice, she’s done trying to be _perfect_.


	2. Penelope's introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope's life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter

Having to be in a car for four or more hours depending on traffic was not Penelope’s plan for a Friday. Leaving her old house where she grew up, her friends that she was very close with, and most of her life behind. When her mom first told her they had to move to New York because she got a new job there, Penelope was overwhelmed with anger and sadness. She was sad because she had to leave her friends, knowing that she was going to have to make new friends at her new school. She was mad at her mom for accepting the job, for making them move away, for not thinking about how Penelope would’ve felt. She told her mom to get the hell out of her room and texted her friends about the news. She really didn’t want to move somewhere where she would know no one. A week later she packed all her stuff in boxes and watched as four men were moving the furniture, and boxes to the U-Haul. She hung out with her friends one last time, promising that she would try to visit and that she would keep in contact with them.

Now here she is, in a car that’s leaving Washington DC heading to New York. Not even 10 minutes in and she’s already bored out of her mind. There really isn’t much to do when you're in a car, so she decided to just listen to music. She put on her earbuds, she was trying to ignore her mom by listening to music. She was still mad at her mom but she knew that there was another reason why she was mad. She was taking her anger out on her mom which wasn’t fair because her mom wasn’t the reason why Penelope’s boyfriend broke up with her two weeks ago. Penelope caught her boyfriend cheating on her with one of her friends who is now an _ex friend_. That _ex friend_ also told Penelope a month ago that she had a crush on Penelope for a long time, she was just never brave enough to tell Penelope that she was basically in love with her.

She was dating her boyfriend at the time so she told her friend that she didn't feel the same way, She didn't really see her friend that way and she was in love with her boyfriend. They were together for two years, she wasn’t going to throw that away just because she didn’t want to lose a friend. What she didn’t understand is how the _hell_ can her friend confess to her and then later on sleep with her boyfriend. When she found her boyfriend cheating on her it was at a house party. She had texted her boyfriend that she wasn’t going to the party because her mom didn’t give her permission. Which was true, she wasn’t actually going to go but as soon as her mom went to sleep she decided to sneak out and go to the party. When she got to the party she looked for her boyfriend and there he was sitting on the couch making out with her friend. After confronting him about it he confessed that he had been sleeping with her friend for _a week_ , she thought that they were just making out this one time only to find out her boyfriend and her friend were _having sex for a whole fucking week now!?_ She was very mad. Her boyfriend told her that after two years of dating that they still didn’t have sex, that if Penelope was going to save herself for marriage to just tell him already. He didn’t want to be in a relationship with a girl who was waiting till marriage to have sex, he said his needs needed to be fulfilled and that he was getting nothing out of the relationship. Penelope was shocked at what he had told her at the time because she wasn’t waiting till marriage to have sex, not that she had anything against people who did want to wait. She just never wanted to rush into having sex with him, there were times she did want to have sex with him. Hell there were a lot of times where she was _so fucking horny_ but she would always control herself, she just wanted to make sure she was ready for her first time. He had the audacity to tell her that he couldn’t wait until she was _ready!?_ She felt good when she slapped him. She was honestly glad she didn’t have her first time with her asshole cheating ex boyfriend, she’s just going to have to wait for the right person.

Maybe thinking about the breakup and her ex boyfriend while listening to music about heartbreak wasn’t such a good idea. Penelope’s mom noticed her daughter looking upset but decided not to say anything to her because she didn’t want to make her daughter annoyed at her. Instead she focused on the road, knowing that if her daughter wanted to tell her what was upsetting her she would. Penelope really loved her mom, she was grateful for her mom, her mom was always there for her. Her mom was a single parent since Penelope’s dad decided to _leave_ when Penelope turned two years old. Obviously Penelope doesn’t remember her dad since she was only two at the time but she has seen pictures of him with her when she was little. Part of her wishes her dad was still with her but the other part of her wishes for him to stay away since he decided to _leave_ them. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t upset or she didn’t have a problem with not having a dad because she _did_ but she wasn’t one to open up about her feelings to anyone other than her mom.

So when Penelope’s mom heard the front door of the house door get slammed and heavy footsteps going up the staircase. She knew Penelope had snuck out, what she didn't expect was Penelope going into her room and hugging her. She saw that her daughter was crying so she hugged her back trying to comfort her. After Penelope was done sobbing in her mom's arms, she told her mom about her boyfriend. Penelope’s mom was infuriated at Penelope’s boyfriend, she had trusted that boy with her daughter. The boy that she had trusted for two whole years, she honestly thought that he and her daughter were soulmates and they were going to get married in the future, only to find out he had cheated on her daughter.

Penelope’s mom told her that love can be complicated, that she’ll fall in love with multiple people and still end up heartbroken but that one day she’ll find the person she’s meant to be with. Even if she ends up finding her soulmate that she will still have to go through pain because that's how relationships work, you can’t always be happy in a relationship. All Penelope knew is that her soulmate better not _fucking hurt her_ in any way possible. If only she knew that she was going to go through a lot of emotions when she would meet her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it so far in the comments
> 
> also follow me on twitter: posiesoulmates_


End file.
